


将军与侍从官 (番外三下篇被屏蔽部分)

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官 (番外三下篇被屏蔽部分)

      “......起来吧。”

       他最终叹了口气，朝他招手。

      “上来。”

       萨沙擦擦眼泪，站起身爬上他的椅子。此时他跪在他的椅子上，双手揽着男人的颈项，双腿被他的膝盖撑开，男人将一只手伸到了他的后面。

       青年的身后早就湿透，他很容易就将手指探了进去，听到对方趴在他的肩头断断续续地诉说。

      “.......将军，我知道错了，我那天不应该抛下夫人自己一个人跑回来，是我该打......”

      “那你还躲。”

      “我以后再也不躲了，将军怎么打我我都不躲了。”

       萨沙从他的肩上抬起头，认真地说。

      “......罢了，那天的事情也不能全怪你......”

       男人避开他的目光，手指在他的体内摸索延伸，多年的经验让他早就知道他的敏感点在哪里，他很快就找准了位置，按照他喜欢的节律有力又克制地抽插，直到弄出了粘腻的水声。

      “舒服吗？”

       他低下眼睛问他。

      “嗯......舒服......”

       萨沙翘着屁股趴在他的肩头，双手揽着他的颈项，像只乖顺的小猫。男人在他的体内按压着，蓦地低下头，凑到他的耳边低语。

      “.......下次再不听话，就狠狠地抽你这里，抽烂你的小花穴，看你以后还敢不敢调皮。”

       青年早就被弄得浑身酥软，此时被这番话一挑逗，不由感到下身更湿了，忍不住趴在男人的肩头不住地磨蹭起来。

      “我的身体全都是将军的，将军想打哪里就打哪里，就算打死我我也是心甘情愿的......”

       这一场抚慰一直持续了将近半个小时，看时间差不多男人才将手指抽了出来，青年似乎被弄得爽了，即使在结束后小穴还在一张一合地抽搐着，不断流出透明的液体，整个臀缝都湿漉漉的。男人从大衣里掏出帕巾将他清理干净，然后把他抱在怀里，低头看他。


End file.
